


young secret love

by sansoe21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansoe21/pseuds/sansoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will dress to impress Chris</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. morning after

**Author's Note:**

> all mistake are mine and i don't own the characters

Stiles wakes up alone in in the guestroom. 

Oh god how did i get here. She tried to remember. After few time blinking she got her memories back from last night.

She couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. She quickly searched for her clothes because apparently Chris didn't take the liberty to dress her again. 

When she was done putting her clothes on from yesterday she joined the Argent family down stairs. Hey sorry you guys I overslept a little bit. No problem Allison said. I also came just minute a go.

Stiles do you want pancakes for breakfast Chris asked with a blank face. Yes thank you Mr. Argent Stiles said with a forced smile.

Stiles got a inside crises. How the hell can he look at her like nothing happened. She gave her fucking virginity and he acts liked nothing happened. she had to do everything to hold her tears back but the stings in her eyes weren't helping her.

Before Allison could say something she went to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water. After a few minute later she joined father and daughter at the table and ate the pancakes in silence. 

Are you okay Allison asked Stiles. I have never seen you this quite. I am good Allison I was just thinking about my father if he is okay she lied to her. Chris looked at her and saw right true her lie. Don't worry he is a sheriff, he can manage himself Allison tried to comfort her.

Stiles remained silent during whole the breakfast not even listening what father and daughter where talking about. Why the hell did I do it she thought. I should have stopped him. What the hell would he think about me. Maybe he thinks I am just a slut. Her heart was beating so fast she could here it in her ears.

Girls I thinks it's time for school. You don't want to be late. Allison can you sit in the jeep I have to talk to Stiles for a minute. Stiles mind stopped what if he wants to laugh in my face or he want to ask if I am on birth control. Yeah sure she said.

When they both heard the door closed. Before Chris could say anything she was already rambling with tears leaking . I know you think it was a mistake don't worry I won't say anything to anyone and I am on birth control so I am not pregnant. She wanted to walk away but before she could do that. Chris grabbed her hand. Stiles honey I don't think it was a mistake I really like you. The reason I behave like that because I didn't want Allison to suspect something she might be young but she is still a hunter. She has observation skills. 

Chris wiped the tears away and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. I really like you Stiles. You are so beautiful and smart. I really don't want to lose you but you are only 15 years old society will never accept it so we have to keep this a secret. Can you do that for me. Stiles nodded and gave him a kiss on his lips. She really likes it when she has to stand on her toes kiss him because he is a lot taller then her. 

I have to go school will start soon. Chris nodded and gave her one last kiss on her cheek. She couldn't help the blush.

\----------  
week later

Chris Gets a text from Stiles in the evening

my father is gone to work he will be back in the morning. Do you want to take a ride ?

She gets after a minute a text back okay. I will pick you up in 10 min.

She stood in front of the mirror with Lydia on the bed. Lydia what should i wear. Jeans a skirt I don't know man. Are you kidding me wear something sexy you want him to miss you don't you.

But i don't own sexy things. Don't panic you look good in anything and that why I love you. Wait I have a great idea did shave today. yes, why do you have a devilish grin on your face. Am I going to like the idea. Of course he will get horny the minute he will see you. 

Here found it wear this without anything under no bra no panties. You want me wear Scott's Lacrosse shirt. Yeah believe me it will work and if you wear a jacket I will murder you. It's cold outside i have to wear something. Believe me if you are in his car the last thing you would want to do is think about the cold. I bet you will lose the shirt when you will ride his big dick. How do you know he has a bog cock. He is a big guy and I have eyes. I see how his dick fills the tight jeans. 

Please Lydia stop looking at my boyfriends dick. I can watch all I want, you are not my boss. You have 2 minutes left before he will be here. You don't want him to wait do you. Stiles quickly undresses herself they have done this allot of times so it's nothing new for them. She puts Scott's Lacrosse shirt on. So impressive Stiles you event shaved your vagina. 

You think he will like it. Stop stressing Stiles. You are hot, you know when you wear your cheer leading outfit for the first time, Scott got a boner and the guy has known you your whole live. So stop stressing and go down stairs I think he is waiting for you.

Thanks Lydia you are the best. I will see you later and I know I will tell you every detail. She gave her a kiss on her cheek and went downstairs.

She quickly jumped in the car and they drove away. 

She had to admit the shirt was shorter when she sat down in the car and she looked really hot. She saw Chris watching her with hungry eyes he had to swallow a few times to control himself. Before she could stop herself she grabbed his face and kissed him. The smile Chris gave was really cute. So Stiles where do you want to go. I don't know I just wanted to see my boyfriend is that illegal she said with a big smile.


	2. love drive

We can go to the woods and take a walk to the lake Stiles suggested.

Isn't it a little bit cold for that, you aren't wearing much Chris said with a smirk.

That's why you are here aren't you, to keep me warm. 

Stiles wanted to make Chris a little bit sweat so she put her legs on the dashboard, showing her perfect shaved legs.

Can you please put your legs down, you don't want to be in a car accident,do you. Is that you admitting men can't concentrate on more things than women. I knew it women are the best.

Believe me women can't drive. For example you didn't even put your seat belt on. I don't know where you got your license. I bet your father bought it for you. The little princess got everything because her father is the sheriff. 

Stiles couldn't believe he said that. So you are saying I can't drive. So learn me how to drive. Before Chris could say it was a joke Stiles climbed off her seat at sat down between Argent's leg. 

No Stiles I was kidding. If you don't sit on your own seat we will certainly hit a tree. 

Why am I distracting you or are you afraid I will feel something Stiles said mockingly. Can the big bad hunter not drive she said with a smirk.

They drove like that until they where at the end of the preserve. Chris did everything in his power to not touch Stiles but Stiles little shedevil kept moving with her butt on the rhythm of the music.

He thanked the lord that he didn't popped a boner. Then they would certainly hit something

Do you have a flashlight or something Stiles asked getting out of the car. Don't worry it's not that dark. The moon will give us enough light to see through the woods and if you get scared I will protect you he kissed her forehead. 

They started walking hand in hand occasionally Chris helped her not to fall on her face. She was glad she was wearing her black Converse otherwise she defiantly had bleeding toes. 

They walked until they found the lake. Chris put his jacket on the ground and let Stiles sit on it. He sat behind her and hold her to keep her warm and they watch the beautiful lake.

I have a surprise for you Stiles said nervously. Really what is it. Stiles turned her head and kissed him. I don't know if you will like it. Believe me Stiles I don't care what you give me I am 100% sure I will like it. He gave her a kiss back.

She leaned to his ear, I shaved for you. She put her head on his shoulders to hide her self. So you shaved your legs that is really sweet why would you be nervous to say that to me.

No I shaved something else she whispered in his shoulders. Chris had to think for a sec. Oh you mean you shaved you va... before he could say it Stiles put her hands on his mouth. Don't say it loud I will get nervous. I want to show you. I know you have already seen me naked but this is different. 

Chris took her face in his hands and make her look him in his eyes. You know you don't have to if you are not ready. 

Stiles stood up and looked to the dark woods and looked again to Chris. She closed her eyes and took the Lacrosse shirt of revealing her naked body. So what to you think Stiles asked opening her eyes. Chris couldn't take his eyes of her. You look so beautiful and you made me luckiest men in the world. 

Chris stood up took her shirt and put it back on her and whispers you will get cold. He picked her up like a princess and let her lay on his jacket. He kissed her and with one hand he touches her vagina and starts playing with her clit. Stiles couldn't help the moans escaping her mouth. Chris was now between her legs and fucking he with his tong. before she new she was coming in his mouth. He took his big red cock out of his pants and starting pumping down his own orgasm.

I know you are my first boyfriend but you are really the best boyfriend I ever had she said with a big smile.


	3. pool party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not from America so, I don't know how it looks likes and everything what I am righting is what I made up, read somewhere or saw on the television.

Allison is having a pool party to celebrate the first day of summer vacation. Stiles you are coming with me and Allison to the mall to buy new bikini's. I have to ask my dad Lydia. Why?

Because he is the one who is paying for everything. I don't have a job thanks to all the werewolf crap happening in this cursed town. It is alright Stiles, you can always where a old bikini it's not a big deal, Allison suggested or you can wear one of ours. 

Guys it's not that we are poor but I just don't like to ask my dad to buy stuff. I don't want to bother him. Stiles looked a little bit sad. Before she know Allison and Lydia were hugging her. They both gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Scott came behind Allison and what are the lady's talking about? We are going shopping so I will see you tomorrow at the party, Allison said and gave him a kiss. Scott the puppy he is smiles ear to ear. I can't wait to see you in a bikini, Scott said excited. Lydia rolled her eyes, like you never saw her in less then that. 

Jackson came behind Lydia and gave her also a kiss. So let me guess you are going to buy new clothes. Babe, you know me so well, Lydia gave him a kiss back. Believe me everyone knows that about you Lydia, no matter what the occasion is you always buy new stuff. 

Lydia and Allison lets go to my house so I can ask my father some money. The girls stepped in Stiles jeep and went to her house. She opened the front door and went inside. Her father was reading some files. When he saw the girls coming in, he closed all the files. Dad you don't have to stop I just wanted ask you something. O god Stiles you murdered the neighbors dog didn't you.

What, no dad. Why would you think that. Because she lost her dog and since then she is watching me like I did it. You know she is only watching you like that because she wants you to do the horizontal tango with her. Oh god Stiles don't say that now I definitely have to avoid her. But Kiddo what do you wanted ask me. 

You know Allison is giving a pool party tomorrow so we wanted to go to the mall and buy a new bikini. Please say you don't want me to go with you. No dad I just wanted some money. there's 50 dollars in my wallet you can take it, the sheriff said relieved. Thanks dad I will see you tonight. I will not be home tonight, I have the night shift and then I will spend some time with Melissa. So I will see you when you're back from the pool party. Stiles please be careful, you know you are not the best swimmer and if some guy tries something with you, kick them between their legs. Stiles gave a kiss on the forehead of the sheriff, I will dad don't worry, they know that the sheriff is my father and that's also the reason why nobody wants to date me at school Stiles said.

I told you, your father will be cool with you buying clothes but he seemed a little freaked out when he thought he would have to go with us. You don't know the half of it, Stiles said with a smirk. When I got my first period he almost fainted. I had to reassure him but after 10 min he manned up and called Melissa to talk to me. You wouldn't believe how embarrassed he still gets when he has to buy me tampons. 

So let me guess you never got the sex speech, Allison asked. Melissa gave it to me and Scott. It was really funny Scott couldn't talk to me for a week. It was hilarious. 

Allison and Stiles both bought a bikini after 30 min searching. Stiles got a dark blue bikini and Allison got a black one. They were both sitting and waiting for Lydia to come out the changing room. So Stiles, Lydia told me accidentally a secret about you. Really what, Stiles asked nervously. About my dad and you. O my god please Allison don't be mad at me, please don't hate me. Relax Stiles, it's cool. I am not mad, I just wished you would be the one who would told me and not someone else. Allison I was scared you would hate me and you would think I am a freak. 

Listen Stiles it's alright. You know I get it, he looks great. When I thought about it I realized how happy my father is these days. Stiles couldn't be more relieved. So one question did you and my father already had sex. Before Stiles could die with embarrassment Lydia showed up. I am ready lets go. Lydia chose a deep red bikini. 

Lydia I am never telling you secrets anymore. What are you talking about Stiles. You told Allison about Chris and me. I never told Allison, Lydia replied. She is right she never told me, I suspected it but you confirmed it right for me. O my god Allison you are really evil, Stiles said with wide eyes. 

\----

Allison house was full of students. There was Stiles and Lydia sitting at the edge of the swimming pool talking with only legs in the water. Isaac, Jackson, Danny and Scott were in the swimming pool playing some stupid game with a ball and there were others kids but they weren't really important. Chris was in the kitchen making some salad for the kids and muttering to himself how awful it is to see so many kids in his house. 

Come on Stiles and Lydia play with us in the water. We will play water volleyball. I can't really swim so no but Lydia can if she wants. Isaac can learn you swim he is a great swimmer you know, Scott suggested.  
No it's alright guys I will cheer for you and be referee. Allison can play so you it will be even. Scott, Allison and Isaac against Jackson, Danny and Lydia. 

Chris was sitting on a chair and watching the kids play and with kids I mean Stiles. After a wile they stopped because they were getting to competitive for a friendly game of water volleyball. But Chris saw how Isaac was watching stiles every time he hit the ball. Its was so notable for everyone except for Stiles. After they stopped Isaac picked Stiles up en threw in the water. 

Isaac I am really a terrible swimmer. I will teach you. He was touching her to help her float on the water. She was a little bit scared so he held her the entire time. Chris was watching them. He so wished to kick the Lahey kid. He couldn't believe ,he could be this jealous. Before he did something really bad and ruined his daughters party he walked away and went to the soundproof office. 

Stiles saw Chris walking away with some anger on his face. He told Isaac to put her down because she was not feeling okay. Allison and Lydia went to the kitchen with Stiles. Stiles what happened did Isaac do something wrong. No just was just trying to learn me how to swim but I don't think Chris liked how he was touching me. Why don't you go to him I bet he is down stairs in the office, Lydia and I will distract the guys  
and Stiles don't worry it's sound proof, Allison said with a smirk. Thanks guys I really love you both.

Stiles went down to Chris and knocked on the door. Hey Chris it's me can I come in. Chris opened the door and let her in. Have you learned how to swim or do you 2 need more time Chris said with one eye brow up. Stiles stood awkwardly in front of the door. Chris went to the table and set on his big leather chair. I am sorry, I didn't knew he was going to touch me like that and it was really nothing she said. Please trust me. 

I trust you he said with a sighed. You didn't me tell how good I look in my new bikini. She walked like she was on a catwalk, stopping at the desk in front of him. Please tell me how i can make it up to you she pouted.

Remove your bikini and sit on the table. She did what he said. She removed first her top, her nipples were already hard because of the water. Then she removed the bottom and stood fully naked in front of him. She then sat in front of him. So you are not getting your clothes off. No he said immediately, this is your punishment you will be naked the whole time so you can remember that I own your body. Stiles couldn't deny how horny it made her to hear him say that. She sat on the table in front of him still naked. 

Spread your legs and put both your feet on the desk. I know you can do that, I saw you cheer leading. She did what he said. She sat in the middle of the desk and spread both her legs with both her knees pointing to ceiling. 

Finger your self now but you are not allowed to cum. She did what he said, with a blushing face. Playing with her pussy in front of him. He was watching her with a hungry look. 

Stop!. He unzipped himself and pulled his hard cock out off his pants. Come now here and ride me and put your hands on your back. You have to use your whole body to ride me. she stepped out of the table and climbed on top of him. With her hands behind her back she start riding him.So you are still not going to take off your clothes. 

nope I am not. She kept riding him and panting. He was watching her with so much lust. Looking at her breast who where moving so beautiful he couldn't resist to take her breasts in his mouth and kept sucking it until both where pink. He released all his cum in her wet pussy. 

Chris knew she didn't come she gave her a kiss and lifted he up and let her sit again on the table. He spread her legs and put 2 fingers in her before she could take a good breath she was already spraying her orgasm in his hands. 

Chris zipped his pants and picked he up and sat on the chair. Stiles was laying in his arm still naked and pussy still leaking.


	4. shameless camping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows about Stiles and Chris except for her dad

Chris has to go for a congress for 2 weeks. Stiles wasn't happy with that especially because it came out of nowhere. She couldn't even say a proper goodbye. 

Sorry Stiles but I have to go, the hunters need to know the new code we are going to use. But why are you not allowed to call or use Skype. That is because it's going to held in secrecy. We are not allowed to bring a phone and a laptop. I promise you I will make it up to you. We will go to a camping trip. You always talk you want to go camping but your father never has time. 

Promise me it will only be the 2 of us, I don't want to share you. Whatever you wish babe. They kissed a bit before he left.

Lydia and Stiles were laying on Lydia's bed. Erica was on the carpet. Lydia I miss him so much, I can't wait another 3 days without him she pouted. Where you 2 going when he comes back, Erica asked. 

We are going camping. Oh god I didn't even pack for that, she mumbled. What should I bring to the camping trip. Tooth past, towels, food Erica and Lydia suggested.

No guys I know what to bring for a normal camping trip I already pack for that but I mean, for sexy times. She blushed a bit saying sexy times. Why are you still nervous you already had sex with him, Erica asked. 

It's more like he so much more experience and he is the only one I have ever had sex with, she whispered. It's going to be alright Stiles. Just be yourself and everything will be great.

\-------  
Chris and Stiles went to very beautiful forest with a big lake. It was like the forest in Bacon hills but more peace full. The tent they sat up was not far from the lake. They already had sat the campfire stuff, so when the sun would go under they only had light it. 

Stiles saw how Chris was doing everything to make her happy. she couldn't help but look at the man how he was taking care of everything. When everything was ready it was still hot and the sun wouldn't go down until a few hours. Stiles what do want to do, Chris asked.

We could go in to the lake and maybe you can learn me how to swim. They both agreed. Stiles went back to the tent and changed in to her blue bikini. Chris was wearing black swimming trunks. they both went in to the water. This is colder then I thought, Stiles said. It will get better after a couple minutes. They both held each other the whole time and he started kissing her, exploring her mouth whit his tong.

Stiles I will let you go, don't be scared I will not let you drown. Try come to me using your legs. After a half hour Stiles was tired and cold. She wanted out of the water. 

 

Chris carried her in a princess hold out of the water. They both went to the shower tent. You can take a shower and will light the campfire so we can eat something warm he said in her ear. She nodded and went in to the shower tent. When she was done she realized she forgot to bring a towel. Chris can you bring me a towel she said with only her head out of the tent. Chris came back with 2 towels. If you want the towel you have to get out of the tent he said with a smirk. 

Chris come on it's cold, can you please give me the towel. Nope he said. she opened the shower tent to reveal her nakedness to her. He looked at her head to toe especially at her nipples who were hard because of the cold then gave her the towel. She went to the tent to put some clothes on and Chris went in to the shower tent. 

\-----  
They both were full from the food they ate in front of the fire. Chris took the place behind her and tangled there legs together and there was also a blanket to keep them warm. Chris sneaked his left hand under her shirt and started playing with her left tit. Kissing her on the lips and moving down to her neck he said, you don't know what you do to me, you are so fucking perfect. 

Your lips are a sin to the world. I should kiss you every minute of the time and your damn tits make me always hard and the best part is that this is all mine. I can take you whenever I want and where ever I want, nobody will ever come between us. She whimpered at the sensation she was feeling. He let her move a little so that she was facing him. He scoops her shirt a little bit up to reveal her left breast and then he just took her top off like it offended him. Revealing her breast in the open he took her breasts in his hands and started messaging them both and then took her short off. 

Stiles was laying naked in front off him. She spread her legs and Chris sat between her legs with a hard angry cock in his sweatpants. Please fuck me, she moaned. My whole body is yours. You can do whatever you want with me. You can fuck me where ever you want. She spread her legs to give him a better view in to her wet pussy. 

Chris couldn't wait and pounded his big cock into her. You should be like this in front me all the fucking time, all spread naked and wet he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is wrong with me, why can I only write porn.


End file.
